


Paroxysm

by Lol_bread



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Don't bang, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Highschool AU, destiel au, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bread/pseuds/Lol_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a home with magic abilities has been the harsh reality Cassie Mason has been facing for the last ten years. Looking after the other children in the home has been hard for the 15 year but she gets through it. That was until her older sister pulled a bunch of dick moves and the entire home is collapsing upon itself. With her friend slash occasional lover(which she doesn't really understand but that's what Deanna says they are) she must do some stuff and I'm too tired to finish this just read the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any misspelled words, I suffer from a horrible condition that plagues my life and ruins my stories called dyslexia. If you can find it in your hearts to forgive my horrible writing you can follow me on tumblr at http://supercasnova.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you friend

Chapter Text

"Your killing me Cassie" she snapped "I’m literally dying here,". The little girl began to scream as if she was being attacked by carnivorous wolfs. This was, sadly, not the case. Cassie kept on braiding her hair anyway.

“Don’t you love me?” Gabs whined “I thought we were sisters!”

“There,” replied Cassie “All done,”. It was no use, she knew the blonde curls would be bouncing around the place at the end of the day.

She looked at her own appearance now. Her coffee coloured hair only reached her an inch beyond shoulders. The darkness contrasted immensely against her pale skin. She would look like was completely exempt from colour if it wasn’t for her deep blue eyes.

She looked at her clothes, she didn’t have to wear uniform but she might as well have. She had a simple blouse, a blue tie and a knee-length black dress. It was a bit odd for her school but she had never worn anything different.

“Hello?!?” yelled Gabs into her ear “We have got a school to go to!”. Cassie sighed and brought her sister to the school. Gabs kept on chattering away but it was easier to ignore her than usual.

 

…

“Cassie!” Screamed a familiar voice as Cassie left school. School had passed in the blink of an eye, ‘keep your head down and do your work’ was the secret of Cassie mostly trouble free life. This was not the case with Gabs.

Gabs was waiting impatiently for Cassie at her gate, her braid long gone. There was another girl beside her, the first of best friends for this year. “Cassie! You were ages! Sam’s coming over for dinner!”

Cassie nodded “if her parents know” with that the girls squealed and hugged.

Home. This simple word lay heavy on Cassie’s mind. On paper she had one. A children’s home for those you are… different. She had a home before that, a real one with a mother, a father and a baby brother or sister. It was over 10 years since she saw them. It felt peculiar, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t remember what they looked like. She tried to think of what they were doing. Her mother could be in an office right now, filling out important forms, looking occasionally at a child’s scribble that read ‘I love mommy’ with a drawing of a tall lady with monstrous arms. Her father could be in a noisy classroom trying to teach the ABC’s to a group of tots, thinking of his children when they were that age. Her sibling was probably walking home with their friends, never thinking of the older sister he didn’t remember.

"Cassie!" Yelled Gabs pulling Cassie from her daydream quiet cruelly "can we have pizza for dinner," Cassie shook her head no. "My sister’s pretty dim" Gabs told Sam. Cassie ignored her, she was just trying to impress her friend.

"My sister can’t even spell right!" Laughed Sam.

"Mine can’t put up my hair without ripping it from my head!"

They kept this up until they reached the home. They then thankfully made themselves scarce. The babysister met Cassie at the door, baby in arm. She looked tired,

"She didn’t sleep all day, I think she’s got a fever,"

"Thank you very much Ashling," recited Cassie as she took Andy. She fell asleep right away. Ashling ran out the door at lightning speed. Cassie put the child into her cot and got started on dinner. Soon Zara came in, then Rafi, then Ursala, then Lucy. Michele was late and Andrew and March were so late Cassie felt like giving out to them.

She didn’t of coarse, it wasn’t her place.

Preparing diner took her longer than usual, she cooked as no one else would. Dinner was not a success. First Gabs threw away her dinner to make a statement and microwaved a pizza. Sam was shy around others but she still followed Gabs too her room to eat the pizza. Zara gave out to Gabs but still went for the pizza, Lucy didn’t touch a single piece of pasta (” Cassie are you trying to make me fat?”). Andy started throwing food and it landed in Rafi’s hair, which forced her to run upstairs and wash it excessively.

Cassie tried to get Michele to wash the dishes,but why must poor Michele was up if Cassie put the food on them in the first place? Despite the poor logic Cassie washed up.

Gabs came down with Sam trailing behind her “Cassie, can you give Sam a lift home?”

"Gabs I can’t drive, I’m only 15. Ask Lucy or Michele or someone,"

"They won’t do it" whined Gabs.

"My sister’s 15 and she can drive" chimed Sam.

"We’ll tell her to pick you up," sighed Cassie "I’m busy with Andy,"

Sam nodded and did as she was told and rang her miraculous big sister why could drive. They must have lived close because in no less then 4 minutes there was a knock on the door.

Oh no.

Her.

Out of all the 15 year old big sister’s who could drive Sam’s had to be her.

"Hello, Sam is just inside," Cassie forced a smile and invited the infamous Deanna Winchester into her home. She was tall like her sister. While Sam’s brown hair flowed down to her waist, Deanna had hers cut short, almost like a boys. She had only seen Deanna for the first time today in her English and religion classes, Deanna new in town. Didn’t speak a word to her and was almost disappointed to have broken her streak.

She had expected the girl to smile cheekily and stroll into her home as if she knew the place, wink at Andrew maybe, and collect her sister cool and relaxed, like at school.This was not what happened.

"Who are you," she snapped at Cassie.

Cassie stopped the smile “I’m the one who has been taking care of your sister all day,”

"You shouldn’t have," It wasn’t a compliment, more like a scold. It didn’t help that Deanna was glaring at her, a hard task since 60% of Cassie’s eyes were covered in hair. She had to give it to her.

"Deanna stop being so weird," sighed Sam as she came to door.

"Come on bitch,"

Then they left the Winchesters, walking all high and mighty to they’re fancy car which they could drive, Deanna gliding into the drivers seat and Sam climbing into the passenger seat, and Cassie hated them.

...

Chapter Text

Deanna was asleep. She may have been in the middle of school writing down notes, but she was still asleep.

She had woken up far to early, woken up her sister so she would have company. Sleepy Sammy was far to hilarious to ever miss out on.

“Knock knock” she had mumbled

“Who’s there?” Deanna had replied.

“Are you ready to hear about our lord and Saviour Jesus Christ?” Sam then laughed at her own joke until she fell asleep.

Deanna didn’t have the heart to wake her again. Then she had time to hate herself. Why did she do it? Why was she so rude? And why was she so rude to someone so cute? She was nice and she looked after Sam and Deanna didn’t even thank her. Deanna buried her head into her pillow and moaned. Stop, she told herself, you will see her today and apologise. Maybe you can become friends, then maybe one day you can be get coffee and go to the park. Maybe she will be telling some hilarious joke that makes you laugh so hard, and then you kiss her. Then she’ll pull away and look at you with her blue eyes. Then you will feel a hole in your heart but it will soon be filled as she kisses you harder then before. Then you will be official. You can kiss her whenever, originally you keep it a secret but Sam sees you. You explain everything to her and Sam understands. You tell everyone then, most people don’t care. You then get married at a pretty chapel. You wear a tight fitting dress and she wears a fluffy one, you kiss in front of everyone and they clap for you. You adopt a few kids, two girls a boy. They grow up the be happy and healthy and you watch them. You grow old with her and the last thing you see before death is her pretty blue eyes.

Deanna snapped out of it, she didn’t even know her name and their one exchange wasn’t pleasant. She had jumped out of bed, pulled on a dark grey t-shirt and a dark plaid shirt over it. She squeezed into some skinny jeans and had woke her sister again.

Now she was in the middle of school, the girl was sitting two seats down from her, and she still hasn’t said sorry.

“hi, sry for yesterday, i didnt mean 2 b that bitchy-D” she scribbled down on a piece of paper. She tossed it to the girl. The girl opened it, threw Deanna a startled look and wrote down on the paper.

She saw the girl write down a reply and pass the note "Okay-C” was all she wrote down in her immaculate joint writing. No. Friendships weren’t made on okay. But at least she knew the beginning of her first name.

“thanks 4 taking care of Sam-D”

“Your welcome-C”

“ur killing me here-D”

“I don’t understand-C”

“i was a bitch, b angry @ me r something-D”

“You want me to be angry at you?-C”

“r something, tats an option 2;)-D”

“Stop talking to me please-C”

Deanna carefully folded the paper and put it in her bag. C. What a letter it was. Her name could be Ciara or Custard or Claire or Coco or Carrie or Cecil. Deanna didn’t worry about the letter, she could easily catch C after class.

And so she did, with a bit of difficulty. Before Deanna even copped on class was over C was out the door. Running down the hall after some girl was not something Deanna would usually catch herself doing.

“Hey!” she shouted as she caught up.

“Hello Deanna,” replied C.

“What’s your name again?”

“Cassie,” damn she looked insulted.

“No, your last name,”

“Why?"

“Do you know my last name?”

“Only ‘cause you get called upon so often,”

“But you do know it,”

“Yes,”

“So I should know yours,”

“By that logic if a random stranger gave you his number, you would be obliged to tell him yours,” retorted Cassie.

“But I’m not a random stranger,” should she wink? Cassie didn’t look like someone who would appreciate being winked at.

“Well bye” Cassie siad awkwardly stopping off at her classroom, “Mason is my last name by the way,”

“Oh okay, bye” Mason Mason May-son. Cassie Mason. What a strange name, like one of a fairy or an angel. Cassie seemed the sort of girl who would play a harp, maybe she took lessons when she was 7 and gave it up after a while but kept the harp hidden. Maybe every time she got lonely she took out the instument and strung a few strings.

“Oi Winchester watch where your step,” shouted a very big guy she never seen before.

“I couldn’t have avoided you fatty,” she responded. It was the terrible thing about being new and saying your opinion. Everyone knew who you are. Sam was fine, Sam had brains in her head and could go through school undectected. Deanna obviously did not posses this skill.

Lunch was a beckon of hope for our badmouth hero. She hid in the bathroom while she was supposed to be enjoying history. It smelled like broken dreams and wasted lifes. My the time lunch rolled around the reek had seeped into Deanna's clothes.

Cassie was easy to spot, her dark dress stuck out from everyone else's T-shirts and jeans. "Cassie Mason!!" She screamed at her not- really-friend. Cassie turned around and gave a weak half-smile that was much better then a frown.

Deanna ran up to her "hi!"

"Hello Deanna,"

"So, you want to eat with me?"

"I sit with my sisters," she sighed "would you like to eat with us?" It was her being polite more then anything but Deanna took it.

"Yes! I don't want to sit with some creeps, that's all" Deanna flicked her hair and smiled as sweetly as she could at Cassie. Cassie just shot a weird look at her and nodded.

"Of coarse you don't," Cassie lead her to a table with three occupants. One girl looked around eighteen and had longer-then-Sam's-which-was-saying-something-hair, it was the darkest black and she looked nothing like Cassie. The second was their age, maybe a tiny bit older. She had wavy hair, about Cassie's length but was much lighter. The third was about a year older then Deanna with dark shin and darker hair that was tied in one long plate that almost reached to her waist.

"Sit," instructed her friend "Deanna this is Michele, Zara and Rafi. Guys this is Sam's big sister,"

"Who's Sam again?" Asked the second girl who might of been Zara in the middle of chewing.

"Gabs' friend from yesterday," replied the third girl who might have been Rafi picking apart her sandwich.

"You're sisters?"

"Our mom got around," replied Zara.

"We live in a home," answered Michele.

"Cassie you never told me," Cassie shrugged and continued eating her burger.

"Oh you fancy folk and your packed lunches," joked Deanna getting up for food.

"You can stay, Lucy never eats," Cassie replied. Zara and Rafi began to argue about the titanic(it's a classic!' 'Its shit') and Michele and Cassie discussed the baby sitter. Deanna sat in total silence with total strangers, was Cassie trying to get back at her? I mean she could at least talk to her? How dare she, put her in this uncomfortable situation and doing nada to help her.

"I like Celine Dion," Deanna butted in on Rafi and Zara.

"I don't care I'm stopping it sinking and you can't stop me," Zara told Rafi.

"They would kill you! How would they mistake you for a crew member anyhow?" Rafi snapped

"Gabs' turning 12 next week, she could have something to help me."

"And if not? They'll throw you overboard!" Rafi was whispering intensely.

"I'll just come home!" Zara replied.

"To what? They don't like you using your power. They will kill you!"

"Okay okay, I'll let a zillion million people drown," muttered Zara.

Deanna was heavily considering accusing both of insanity when another girl came to the small table. This one looked about 18 too with wispy blond hair that didn't reach her shoulders. She sat down beside Michele and completely ignored Deanna much like the others.

"Cassie you packed me too much food! There are children starving in Africa and you expect me to eat this?" She showed the whole table a sandwich that has a single slice of ham in it.

"Then give it to Deanna,"mumbled Cassie.

Lunch dragged on and on. As it did. The school dragged on and on. As it did. Then Deanna was home.

Cassie had made it clear she did not like Deanna, but she at least said hi to her in English. That was a start.

The second day was better. Cassie talked to Deanna first at lunch.

The third day went the same, Cassie referred to Deanna as her friend. Being a friend was major progress in becoming her girlfriend.

On the forth day Cassie invited her over. Her house was big and clean, Deanna knew this of coarse but she only realised it. For all of Cassie's 'brothers' and 'sisters' Cassie seemed to do most of the work. Deanna wanted to ask about this but restrained herself.

On the fifth day Sam and Deanna went over to Cassie's home to study. It was a Saturday but Deanna was afraid Cassie would think her stupid. That was only partly true. Deanna wasn't smart, but she certainly wasn't an idiot. It was Deanna that successfully and subtlety pulled her sister across two states to her aunt's house. It was Deanna that convinced her aunt to claim custody of them. It was Deanna, only 15 years old, who taught herself to drive. Deanna didn't care for her grades because she knew she could take care of herself.

On the sixth day she couldn't see Cassie. No explanation, Cassie refused her entry. Cassie said sorry over and over again, she was crying too. Her winged eyeliner streaked down her perfect circle face. Her hair flew all around the place, contending Gabs ' mane. Her blue tie was crooked and it was such a major change in her overall being that Cassie looked like a stranger.

Something was up.

 

...

 

Chapter Text

Everything was going wrong for Cassie.

For one thing her only friend probably hated her. Yes, Deanna was not the sort of girl Cassie would hang out with, but she didn’t exactly have people banging on her doors wanting to be friend. Plus Deanna was a nice break from her sisters, different, and much nicer to her. It was nice having someone you didn’t see 24 7. But now she hated her. She had only wanted to say hi and Cassie had let her down.

That was no where near the biggest problem. It was Gabs’ twelfth birthday.

They all had powers, very single one in the house, even baby Andy, that’s why they were there in the first place. Rafi could control electricity, Zara could travel threw time and Lucy could freeze a whole room. On your twelfth birthday the powers could become known to the person and everyone else. Gabs was by far the most powerful thing they have ever seen. But the thing was Gabs was no where to be found. March couldn’t detect her, Andrew couldn’t hear her and even the man couldn’t find her.

That’s when they heard what Gabs could do. She could mold. The whole world was basically a piece of play dough to her, ready to be changed and sifted. Gabs could do anything, she should destroy the world, must like Cassie, but so much more easily.

“Someone has to go get her!” The man told them “Michele your strongest you should go,”

‘I have my SATS daddy,” replied Michele “my whole future’s at stake,”

The man nodded his head “Rafi, please go,”

Rafi began to cry “daddy please don’t, Gabriella hates me!! She could take away the electricity and I would be useless,” she sniffed and buried her pretty face in her delicate hands “Castiel and her were close. Cassie should go,”

“Well Castiel?” The man turned to her, he wasn’t giving her a choice.

“Yes sir.” Cassie told him.

“Why are you special again Castiel?”

“I bring death sir.” Castiel told him, annoyed because he was the one who pulled her away from her family because of it.

“Well don’t be doing that on your little sister!” He said with a sad smile. The other children laughed. Most of them thought he was their real father, or a Santa clause like man. Cassie forced a smile.

“No sir,”

“That’s my loyal little soldier! Now go pack, I expect Gabriella back by October.” He then left. At half eight in the morning, telling one of the children in his care to find another within three weeks. How was she to manage that? A more pressing question was how her siblings would survive without her. None of them had much experience in anything.

She ran upstairs to pack, that’s when Deanna called for her.

She trudged back to her room when she ran in to Zara “bitch why did you do that?”

“Zara please don’t swear,”

“Oh miss high and mighty! You know I’ll have to take care of Andy and the dinner now?”

“Welcome to my world,”

“Shut the fuck up. You didn’t have to say yes! Cassie you are such a nuisance!”

Zara twirled round so fast Cassie got whipped in the face by her hair. She sighed, Zara was just upset about Gabs. Cassie ran to her room and face palmed onto her bed.

The thing about Gabs was that she was a different person every day. Like most girls her age she had thought herself mature, 'I'm twelve' the girls think 'I'm able to look after myself now'. As you and Cassie knew this was certainly not the case with Gabs. The only thing that Gabs had that the rest of the twelve year olds didn't was the ability to get away. Much more then that, Gabs could get away undetected, if she wanted and was clever enough to Gabs could disappear from the face of the earth.

It all seemed too much for our poor protagonist and she started to cry again. Not little baby tears that sweep gracefully from her eyes and down her curved face and landed with a small plop on her dress, but proper sobbing. The kind that keep rushing from your eyes racing down your face leaving ugly red tracks. 'Stay calm. Crying gets you no where.' Cassie told herself, but like much of the great advice we tell ourselves, she ignored it.

A knocking came from the window. There she was, Deanna Winchester, looking in on her.

"Hey," Deanna said

"Hello Deanna,"

"Can I come in?"

"No thank you,"

"Cassie I'm about to fall,"

"And?"

"It's a long drop,"

"Enjoy it,"

"Cassie please!"

Cassie sighed and let in her friend. She was suddenly very aware or herself. Her left sleeve had hitched itself half way up her arm, her dress was wet from tears and her tie was crooked.

"Oh Cassie what's the matter?"

"Some family thing has come up,"

"Are you going to another home?"

"No, tell school I will be out for two weeks please."

"Cassie-"

"Deanna I assure you I'm okay-dokay"

Deanna threw her a puzzled look and Zara had the audacity to interrupt.

"Dad wants your friend to leave unless she's going with you," she snapped.

"I'm going with her! Tell your dad!" Deanna replied before Cassie could say anything. Zara zoomed out a ran downstairs shouting Deanna's message.

"Deanna!" Scolded Cassie "you don't even know where I'm going!"

"Nope! But I'm going too!" Deanna threw her a smile "now what are we doing?"

"Gabs ran away and I have to find her,"

"And yours crying over that?'

"I'm not allowed to come back until I find her, and I have three weeks,"

"Sure we can just find her and miss school for almost a week!"

"You can't ditch school!"

"Why stay? I know my grades already 'F, F, F, E, F, F, F'. And it just makes me feel like shit, a nice break with me you Gabs and Sammy will be fun!"

"It won't be easy,"

"She's eleven, what's the worst that can happen?"

Deanna went to the window, promising to be back in half an hour with Sammy and money.

Cassie could feel breakfast twisting and turning inside her. No no no. How could this be happening. Everything was wrong. 'Breath Cassie' said a small voice 'focus on one thing at a time'.

1\. She had to tell Deanna her sister had superpowers

2\. She had to find her sister who had superpowers

3\. She had to convince her sister to come home.

4\. She had to make sure Deanna didn't tell anyone.

It was going to be a long day.

 

...

 

Chapter Text

"Sammy!" Sang Deanna coming home at last "pack your stuff, we’re on the road again!"

“‘S too early,” mumbled her sister, still in pyjamas and looked like she had just gotten up

"What are you doing loitering! Get dressed we need to leave now!"

Sam grumbled and headed off to her room.

"And be quiet!" Deanna was in a sudden whisper "I don’t want to upset Bobbie,"

"Upset me with what Anna?" Grumbled Deanna’s aunt coming down the stairs. "What are you doing wakin’ me up at ten on a Sunday?"

"A friend asked me and Sam to go on out with her family, I didn’t want to disturb you," Deanna lied smoothly, pushing her half-asleep sister up the stairs.

"Is your friend a boy?" Bobbie asked.

"If she was I wouldn’t bring Sam!" Yelled Deanna from upstairs, she subtly heard her aunt mutter moran.

"Hey Deanna" said Sam as Deanna packed her bag.

"Yeah,"

"How does Moses make his tea?"

"Sammy noooo,"

"Hebrews it!" Sam began to laugh ecstatically and writhe a bit.

"I could do with some help here!"

"Deanna where do we go when we die?"

"I’ll tell you as soon as I find out! Where are your jeans?"

"Are we running away again?"

"No, we’re just taking a break. With Cassie and Gabs, you like Gabs don’t you?"

Sam nodded and groaned sleepily “I don’t want to run away again, it was fun the first time. The second time was too long. I hated that one, you were very mean. Hey they say 7 million Americans are overweight, I think that's a rounded number though,”

"Sam, shut up,"  
…

 

An hour later Deanna pulled up in Cassie’s drive much like the first night.

Cassie was waiting for her with a rainbow doffle bag out in front of her house. It was stupid how how much Deanna liked her. She was kind and pretty with her black dress, white blouse and her perfect tie that she single day without fail. Her hair always looked so smooth and soft and she was so smart. She looked more troubled then before."Deanna please don’t do this," Cassie said coming to her car.

"It’s no bother," Deanna smiled "come on, ride shotgun with me."

Cassie returned her smile, it was fake but it sure was betting then nothing. Her friend clambered in beside her “your car is very big,”

"It used to be my dad’s," Deanna was extremely pleased at the comment, baby was her everything.

"Your dad gave you his car!" Gasped Cassie.

"Not exactly,"

"I’m confused,"

"I ‘borrowed’ her bout six months ago," Great, now the proudest stupidest smile had made itself at home on her face, that’s all she needed to make her friend leave. "Now where to?"

Cassie looked really worried “Gabs could be one of three places” she began, pulling a few forms from her bag. “She could be trying to find her parents, in Disney land or Italy.”

"Well I think we can rule Italy out!" Deanna let out a nervous laugh that she stopped when Cassie gave her an incredibly serious look.

"Gabs is very manipulative,"

"But get herself to Italy? That is a bit extravagant for an eleven year old girl,"

"You don’t live with her,"

"So where did her parents live?"

"Colorado,"

"Your joking," sighed Deanna

"I'm being completely serious Deanna. This is not a joking matter," Cassie looked so adorable when she said it with such dedication, genually worried Deanna didn't believe her.

"You know how to get to Colorado?"

"Yes, I got the directions here," Cassie said gesturing to her forms "It will take about seven hours,"

"SEVEN HOURS!!" screamed Sam from the back "I did not sign up for this!"

"Shut up bitch," Deanna snapped back "Let's get hit the road."

...

"Deanna," Cassie piped up unexpediently after half an hour of almost-silence(as it never is as quiet as you would want it to be in a car) on the road "Why hasn't your dad asked for his car back?"

"Maybe because he's in jail,"

"Sorry,"

"It's the best thing that could of happened really, you can't fight for custody in there,"

"Oh. Do you have a license to drive?"

"No," Deanna scoffed.

"Deanna I'm trying to create pleasent small talk, you are making it very difficult.

"Sorry Cassandra,"

"My name's not Cassandra,"

"What, so Cassie's you full name then?"

"No, my name is Castiel,"

"That's a weird name,"

"Deanna is a weird name too,"

"I s'pose it is,"

That seemed like it was the end of the conversation. For a long time Deanna had to keep herself from glancing at her passanger who seemed to be more then content with their almost-silence.

"Cassie was don't your sisters help you out with house work?"

"They don't want to,"

"Do you want to?"

"No,"

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because no one else will,"

"That's not fair!"

"and?"

"You souldn't have to have that responsibility!"

"and?"

"Why don't you tell them to do the stuff you do?"

"Because it's not my place,"

"Cassie you can't let people walk all over you,"

"No-one's walking on me,"

"I mean stand up to them or something!"

"Why?"

"Cassie, you do too much for one person,"

"No, when I'm gone Zara will take my place. She will do exactly as I did before her,"

"Cassie just-"

"I think I'm going to sleep now," she undid her tie and crawled into the tightest ball one could when fastened into a car seat. "Deanna your a good friend,"

"Your a good friend too Cassie,"

"No I'm not. This morning I was rude and mean and you are nice driving me here,"

"Hey you were upset! And I'm sure Michele or Lucy would have driven you here if not me,"

"They wouldn't,"

"I know,"

The almost-silence went on for about 30 seconds "Can we be best friends?" asked Cassie.

"Of course,"

"We gotta keep straight."

"What!?!?"

"At the junction ahead, we gotta keep straight,"

"Oh thank god"

 

...

 

Chapter Text

The impala grumbled around Cassie. Cassie hated cars. They were giant noisy machines that ruined roads and disrupted sleep, the impala was no different. Deanna was singing along to whatever she was playing. Deanna is so pretty, was the first thing that came to kind thinking about her now. Her bright fanfiction green eyes and her cute almost blonde hair. It was almost strange to see her totally at ease in this car. Now anyone who glance at Deanna would say that she looked at ease everywhere and anywhere, but Cassie had discovered this was simply not the case. She flinched at everything, her eyes shifted and the confidence was entirely fabricated. As someone who taught herself to fake emotion, she could spot a false herring.

It was annoying, having to fake emotion, only like most things, it had to be done. Cassie wasn't a Vulcan or anything she just didn't find it necessary to display what was going on inside her head, this was not acceptable. 'Castiel,' the man had told her when she was on her sixth birthday 'aren't you happy with your present?'he had looked at her worryingly as he watched her take apart the packaging. 'Yes mister,' the man had laughed at her 'call me daddy,' he told her as she fiddled with the wings of her toy angel. 'But you're not my daddy' the man's face had pulled itself into a painful looking smile.'of coarse I am' he told her. 'No, my dad doesn't have a single hair on his head' the man kept on assuring he her that he was indeed her father but Cassie kept on telling him no, he grew increasingly impatient until he hit her. A full punch in the face, that we know that we must not hit anyone but he was a full grown man and she was a six year old girl.

Cassie had screamed and cryed, he had left without even looking back. Her then-sister Mettie had ran to her aid when he was gone.

'Cassie what did you do?'

'I don't know!" She wailed.

'Did you say you were happy?'

'Yes,'

'Did you smile?'

'No,'

'You must smile next time,'

'Why?'

'Because you are happy,'

'But I'm smiling with my brain'

'But we can't see your brain. Cassie you need to smile'

Mettie had cleaned up her bruise and sang her a song Mettie's mother had supposingly sang to her. Cassie had smiled all the way threw it.

Cassie forced herself back to reality, mainly because they had arrived at Gabs' house. It looked...normal. Not like you would imagine the place which spawned the most powerful creature alive would look like at all. There was an cream coloured door and some flowers on the upstairs windowsill. Nothing separated from the thousands upon thousands of almost identical houses.

"I'm going to stay in the car," called Sam from behind them. Deanna turned to Cassie with a giant real smile in her face.

"Let's go get your little sister!" She jumped from the car and waited for Cassie to follow. Cassie tried to think logically. If Gabs was there, she would seclude her and threaten her with death. Only that wouldn't work, Gabs could take away her powers or turn her into something. Gabs could do anything.

"You coming Mason?" Yelled Deanna. Well, as her classmates said, yolo. Cassie climbed out of the suddenly attractive car with a faked smile resting upon her face. Deanna ran to the door and pressed her finger down on the doorbell. Cassie couldn't breath, this couldn't be happening, she wanted to run back to the car and just hide out in there for a couple days, while Deanna dealt with her sisters and homework and the man for her. This wad not an option.

A young woman, around 30, opened the door, her hair was blonde and much more straight then Cassie.

"May I help you?" She asked looking worryingly at Deanna.

"We're looking for a young girl, about yaye height, blonde curls,"

The woman smiled sweetly "hello Deanna,". Before Cassie could do anything she and Deanna were pulled into the house with no warning and thrown up onto a wall by some invisible force.

"Cassie, leave me ALONE!!!!!" Screamed the woman in Gabs' voice. "I just want a normal life!"

"Gabs, they're sending Michele and Lucy, we came to warn you," lied Cassie.

"Why did you bring her?" Gabs basically spat out the last word.

"Deanna's my friend. And so are you Gabriella, we have to leave as soon as possible!"

"How can I believe you?"

"If you don't want to come, let us go. You do know they'll make me kill you,"

"They will?"Gabs was uncertain know.

"Oh yes they think your a traitor."

"Well they can go cry me a river,"

"Gabs!"

"You know this house? Wasn't here yesterday! Or any of these houses, got burned down three years ago. I made this whole town, all mine!"

"Well good for you!" Snapped Cassie "let's go" Gabs had put down Cassie and Deanna, and she had morphed back to her twelve year old self again.

"Why should I go?"

"We got Sammy to keep you company," said Deanna, "you guys are friends right?" Gabs nodded and headed out the door with them.

 

...

"Now just explain if to me again," demanded Deanna for the fifth time, "please,"

"Gabs and I have have superpowers."

"No you don't,"

"All my siblings have them too,"

"Your lying!"

"It's why we live in the home,"

"Let's talk about something else now ,"

"How 'bout you dad?"

"Shut up Cassie,"

"Your mom?"

"She's dead,"

"You know I could really do with a coffee right now," Cassie never had coffee before in her life but, you know, there was a café coming up and anything was better then this horrific journey they stretched on forever.

"Sure," Deanna gave a strange half smile and started pulling over. The impala came to a complete stop. Deanna turned around to their sleeping sisters. "I think we can ditch them here,", Cassie simply smiled in return, a real one.

The shop was crowded, Deanna ordered them too lattés and they headed out behind the shop, their drinks in hand. It was nicer then what you would hope would be behind a crowded coffee shop, there was a small park, a little playground, a couple getting too intimate in public and a few screeching children running about the place making more noise then possibly imaginable.

"This is nice," Cassie remarked as they sat down on a bench next to the playground.

"Hey Cassie how does Moses make his tea?"

"No idea,"

"Hebrews it!"

"That is the worst joke I have ever heard," Cassie gave out a chuckle anyway she looked back up at her friend "anyway Deanna I-"

Cassie's lips would never finish that sentence because Deanna's had purged themselves on them. Cassie instantly pulled away, more out of reflex then anything. Her friend looked like her heart was breaking. "Sorry Cassie I-" Cassie kissed her friend back, hard. So much so she could already feel herself regretting how aggressive she was. But now that didn't matter, now all she could think about was Deanna.

Like many girls her age, Cassie hadn't kissed many people. She hadn't realised that she was supposed to breath threw her mouth and was forced to pull away for air. Her friend tried to follow her.

"I have to breath assbutt," she laughed. This is when Cassie remembered there was other people in the park. The overly intimate couple looked personally offended, parents were going 'my lord' and 'think if the children'(even though they seemed totally unfazed about the overly intimate couple) and the children in the playground couldn't care less.

Deanna grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her towards the impala, leaving their coffees behind. Cassie could not stop giggling for the life of her.

Deanna stared the engine hastily and was as pleased as Cassie at everyone's reactions.

"Hey Deanna,"

"Yeah,"

"We should do that more often,"

"Agreed,"


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna pulled over. It was 10pm on Sunday night and she had been driving all day.

Soon after her adventure with Cassie in the park, Gabs had woken up. Shehad pestered Cassie about what it's like to have limited powers. Cassie had been weary of Gabs ever sine "the incident", so she told her everything she had wanted to hear. She soon got bored of her sister and started talking to Sam about how annoying their Maths Teacher was.

So much has changed for Deanna in the last few hours alone. She knew about Cassie's 'superpower'. Thankfully she had elaborated, "I have the ability to bring death,"

"And Gabs is still alive because?"

"Because she's my sister, and it's illegal to murder one of the speciel children,"

"That's what my teachers call me(authors note; taechers call me this too, which I doubht is a good thing),"

Another thing was the kiss. Neither of them discussed it, for fear of Sammy or Gabs overhearing. Neverless it was he best thing that ever happened to Deanna, she had kissed boys before. Only they were nothing compared to her Cassie. The thing that lifted her most was how Cassie acted afterwards, she was happy on the outside. She was smiling and giggled at Deanna's poor jokes. She even made a pun of her own(which letter f the alphabet is the smartest? The y's) and cackled until she turned red, which woke up Sam and sent Deanna into hysterics just at her reaction.

"Why are we pulling over?" Asked Cassie.

"We're going to stay the night," replied Deanna.

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean we could get robbed or murdered or worse,"

"It sure is les dangerous then driving, I'm about to pass out," to emphasise her point Deanna yawned. "Are you hungry?"

Cassie pulled a few blankets out of her rainbow bag throwing one at the little sisters and spread the other across herself and Deanna "of course, we only had breakfast today,"

Deanna smiled "we had coffee,"

"What are we Deanna?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"I mean, are you gay?"

"Are you?"

"I'm asexual,"

"No I'm not gay," Deanna lied smoothly, "you just looked like you needed some cheering up,"

"Okay, goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

 

.....

Deanna woke up before the sun, which was saying something since it was at the beginning of September. She had opened her eyes and panicked, the impala, she was still running, her dad was still after her. That's when she saw Cassie and remembered. She smiled widely in relief. Thank god. She hit the road, it was another three hours drive before they would get anywhere near Laurence. 

 

But the Laurence they arrived at was far from the Laurence they had left only the previous morning. Everywhere was covered in thick, cold looking snow. There was people just lying on the ground surrounded by police all around the place. They pulled into the home and Zara, looking more terrified then it was even imaginable was holding baby Andy was running towards the car.

"Cassie!!!" She screamed "Lucy has rebelled! Hell is upon is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make he next chapter longer in literally hanging with tiredness right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"I leave for one day and hell breaks loose," sighed Cassie. It was not fair on her in the slightest, she did all she was asked and STILL she messes up. She had done what even Michele couldn't have and her she was.

"Cassie you really should have stayed," Zara told her "we could have easily got Gabs back quicker, it only took you one day," Zara gave a little smug sigh and handed the baby to Cassie.

"You should have said something yesterday,"scowled Cassie.

"So," said Deanna peeping in "what superpower does Zara have?"

Zara gave Cassie a look that wouldn't look unusual that if it rested on someone who just saw their parents die in a massive explosion that disputed space and time. "You told that?' She gave out gesturing towards Cassie's friend.

"Yes."

"Cassie! He's going to be ever so mad at you,"

"And? If what you said was true, he will be too busy with Lucy."

"Cassie you are such an idiot,"

"I'm fairly intelligent actually ."

Zara rolled her eyes, swiftly turned and walked up to the house, cradling the baby close.

"Zara can time travel," Cassie said answering Deanna's earlier question.

"Bitch doesn't deserve it,"

"Well goodbye, thank you by the way," Cassie jumped out of the impala and immediately regretted it, outside was far colder then it had looked. All Lucy's doing, she could control the weather. She longed for a think jacket like Zara's because a knee length dress and a blouse was no where near warm enough. Gabs looked fine. She wasn't bothered by the cold at all, probably because she changed the rules regarding weather around her. It was really odd looking at Gabs now. Her hair was long and very very straight and it flowed way past her waist, it used to be frizzy and only just got past her shoulders. She was taller and thinner, more like a bug then a little girl.

"Bye," Deanna called driving away.

Once inside, it was obvious the outside was only an illusion, probably done by Zoë or someone. Inside looked like it had been hit by an explosion. Plaster scattered the floor, walls had whole, bits of furniture and the staircase where thrown any odd place. The entire place was covered in black soot with icy patches here and there. All the children besides, Ursula and Zara, were sleeping in the corner.

"Cassie!" Called Ursula "you left just before we needed you most. That is not good," Ursula was good, she sometimes helped Cassie clean and cool. She was one of Cassie's favourite because she was by far the funniest person in the home. Only she was far too loyal to the man.

"I'm sorry, I was ordered to get Gabs back. What happened?"

"Lucifer went against his wishes,"

"What did she do?"

"She tried to get us to go home like Gabriella,"

It was Gabs' fault. It had to be Gabs who kick started the apocolapse. "And?"

"The man made Michele stop her," well that would explain the soot everywhere. " we are on lockdown until Michele has found and captured. Then he has a job for you."

"I'm not going to kill Lucy,"

"You have too,"

"No I don't,"

"The man will tell you to do it,"

"And I will tell him no,"

"Castiel you must be confused,"

Ursula raised her hand threateningly; but she could only put Cassie to sleep. "Castiel we must do as we are told."

"No," Cassie raised her hand. Ursula backed off immediately "Castiel, this isn't you,"

"I decide who's me," Cassie lowered her hand "and don't call me Castiel, it's a boy's name."

Zara had stood to the side during this period of time. She had pretending to be attending to the baby but it was obvious that she was sound asleep. "Zara, when will this be over?" Asked Cassie.

"Two days," Zara replied putting down Andy.

"Will I kill Lucy?"

Zara tapped the the side of her nose twice looking extremely nervous.

"Come on!" Shouted Cassie. None of the sleeping children stirred. "What is so marvellous about Wednesday that will make me kill my own sister?"

"Well," replied Zara "if you think about it you'll be saving all your other siblings that appreciate you and eat what you cook,"

"None of you appreciate me!" Spat Cassie "You make me do all your dirty work then you blame me for everything!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic!" Shouted Ursula back "You choose to do all those things! Don't throw a fuss because you don't want to do your job! 'Ooooh I'm Cassie Mason and I'm so perfect and I am independent and I'm a little princess!'"

Cassie turned the darkest shade of red, which was hard considering the temperature. She contemplated shouting back, making fun of Ursula of doing everything she was told."Zara,"she said instead "what will Andy's power be?"

"I don't know,"

"Yes you do,"

"Telekinesis," she smirked

"Then she will be powerful,'

"I guess,"

Cassie leaned over the sleeping infant and gently touched her head. The baby didn't breath again.

"Cassie!" Screamed Zara "What have you done?!?" She began to cry as she shoved Cassie back to get the dead baby. She pulled Andy close to her and began to cry. Ursula came at Cassie who threw the dumbstruck Gabs in her way. She grabbed a near by trench coat and ran outside.

She ran and ran and cried so hard her cheeks were stanined. She had done so entirely messed up her life. They'll kill me, she thought, no they wouldn't kill. They would torture. She ran harder and her sobs were becoming harder to choke down. When she finally reached Deanna's house she was a right mess.

"Cassie!" Yelled Deanna at the sight of her. She was ushered inside. It smelt of Deanna which was comfort.

This was a nice break, Deanna house. Much different from her own, there was magazines and books everywhere. It was so small too, but a nice small, cosy. It was much warmer then outside, almost uncomfortable. Deanna brought Cassie to her room. They sat down on Deanna's tiny creaky bed.

"Cassie are you okay?" Her friend whispered in a quiet, urgent way. What a stupid question, thought Cassie. Do I look okay? She shook her head no in response.

"Are they angry about Gabs?" Again she shook her head.

"Are they mad about me?" She shook no.

"Did you stand up to them?"

"Sort of,"

"Well good for you!"

"No, not good for you,"

"What did you do?"

"I murdered my sleeping helpless baby sister!" Cassie collapsed into sobs again, this time afraid her only friend would throw her out. Deanna looked shocked, properly. She gave a weak fake-smile and rubbed Cassie back. Her eyes looked dead.

"Why?"

"To get away!"

"Did she deserve to die?"

"No,"

"Was your sisters' life worth your freedom? And where are you going to go now?"

"No and I'm going to run away."

Deanna sighed and Cassie grew increasingly worried Deanna was going to turn her into the police. Or worse, her family.

"Where are you going to run away to?

"Canada,"

"Why Canada?"

"So Lucy won't join me,"

"When are you going?"

"Now."

"I'll go too,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because," replied Deanna "you'll need someone experienced in running away to help you,"


	4. Chapter 4

Deanna looked over at her friend of one week. How. This has never happened before that someone had changed so harshly and abruptly.

" you can't go with me," said her friend "that's crazy,"

"Then maybe I'm crazy!" Deanna, contrary to popular belief, wasn't an idiot. She knew that there was no possible way that she could leave Bobbie and Sammy. The truth of the matter was that she just wanted Cassie to leave her be, but that was simply impossible. She knew she would never find anyone that could even remotely compare to her friend. But could that be a good thing? She did just kill a baby?

No. Cassie was too nice to ever do anything so horrible. Hen again if she felt it needed to be done...?

"Tell me exactly what happened,"

"I went inside, they told me I had to kill my sister."

"So you killed your other sister?"

"They'll bring her back," Cassie assured.

"They can do that?"

"Zoë is my counterpart. She can bring life, if they find Andy useful enough they will bring her back."

"So technically you didn't kill kill her. I mean she won't stay dead,"

"No. If I killed Lucy they would never have brought her back."

"So you did the right thing?"

"No I killed a baby."

"But did you have to do it?"

"Yes."

"And will the baby still live a full life?"

"I'm not Zara. I don't know,"

"All I'm saying Cassie is-"

"Stop." Interrupted Cassie "I just want to sleep,"

"Well use my bed if you want," Deanna said very much shocked at her friends behaviour.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime," Deanna was growing increasingly worried for her friend. Was it this time yesterday they declared each other best friends. Cassie seemed as cold as she did when they first met. Last nights giddiness and giggles seemed something this Cassie was incapable of.

Deanna was making her way out when Cassie said very very quietly, like a bug or something "I like your butt"

'Excuse me?!?" Deanna practically yelled back, twirling her magnificent butt around.

"What?" Asked Cassie too innocently climbing into bed.

"You like my butt,"

"And?"

"Well...em..I.." Sputtered Deanna , very much inconvenienced being caught off guard "I like your butt too."

"Of course, my butt is the very best," this sounded very strange from someone who had just barged into her house, crying about killing an baby.

"Yep," Deanna chirped walking back to the bed. She looked at how cute her friend looked, and marvelled at how it was possible to want to kiss someone so much. She could recall every single detail from the kiss yesterday. How Cassie had kissed her back and how she seemed to enjoy it, "Cassie,"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I said I was straight?"

"Yes."

"I lied," Deanna reached down to her friend and her smushed her lips against Cassie's face. Another of their full makes out sessions began, Deanna lowered herself beside her friend a and began to explore her mouth thoroughly. Through out it she could not stop thinking how perfect Cassie is, and how she must run away with her, it was the right thing to the. She thanked god that Sam was at school and Bobbie but mostly she thanked him for bringing Cassie to her.

It stopped quite abruptly. "Do you want to go now?" Asked Deanna.

"Not now no,"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to Nebraska,"

"That's very far away,"

"Not as long as Colorado,"

"So whatcha going to do in Nebraska?"

"Start a bee farm,"

"Bees?"

"Yes."

"You need to go to Nebraska to start a bee farm?"

"No, but I assume the man and the others will be looking for me in other places don't you?"

"I s'pose so," Deanna jumped from Cassie's side. "Gotta go write Bobbie a note?"

"A note?"

"Well we are going to going to be gone for a while, I don't want her worrying," Deanna scribbled down a shirt passage. "How does this read?  
Dear Bobbie,  
You may not know this but I have joined a street gang. I am doing drugs and am constantly drunk. I may have killed two people so me and my 27 year old boyfriend have run away.  
With love~ Deanna  
PS I'm pregnant.  
PPS it's twins"

"Your joking right?"

"Nope, she won't look for me in a bee farm in Nebraska now."

"You'll give her a heart attack!"

"Hmm," Deanna scribbled down some more "PPPS I love you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if anyone who read this far could leave a comment I will love you forever, it feels like this is going completely ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie woke very slowly, so much so she forgot who she was. She forgot where she was, what she was and even when she was. She didn't panic, this was a common occurrence for those who just escaped their minds.

And then she remembered. All the memories of the morning came pouring back into her head. She groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"She awakes!" Deanna laughed.

"Oh god," murmured Cassie. They were, in fact, going to Nebraska. To get some minimum wage jobs and keep their heads down. Maybe even start a bee farm, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Cassie knew the man wasn't going to be looking for her, he had Lucy to stop. Lucy would keep him busy until Wednesday. Then it would be her turn to be caught. She doubted that she would be that big of a priority, she was one of the weaker ones, and she wasn't exactly kicking a fuss. Who knows he might leave her be? She could grow up all proper and normal with Deanna.

"Hey, do you mind driving?" Deanna asked.

"I'm going to go by the law and wait until I have a licence to drive,"

"Since when do you do what your told?"

"Since all my life." Retorted Cassie quiet annoyed at her friend "I was the model daughter until you came and ruined everything,"

"True," laughed Deanna, mistaking Cassie's real emotions for something forged. "you hungry?"

"Very much so," Cassie looked nervously at Deanna "but can we afford it?

"Yeah we got like sixty dollars, we're fine for now," Deanna pulled into a cheap looking establishment, with peeling paint and looked just generally in appealing. "Surely they wouldn't charge higher then a dollar!" Joked Deanna.

"I don't like this place,"

"Well tough," Deanna replied "you'll love the 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'!". She laughed reading the peeling sign. 

The inside matched it's exterior, maybe a but darker, stank heavily of hastily-made decisions and life-long regrets. Cassie wanted out as soon as possible. Only Deanna wasn't going to back down that easy, she practically oozed with confidence as she walked up to the man behind the counter. He was youngish, had giant blonde hair and was surprisingly clean despite his surroundings.

Cassie could see Deanna smile all flirt-like to him and she could clearly see the cocky grin he threw back at them.

"What can I get for you ladies?" He smiled at Deanna.

"A job,"

"Oh, em, anything to eat or drink?" His face beamed back.

"Cheapest thing you got,"

"Waters free,"

"Two of those please!" Deanna smiled, practically singing.

Cassie sank behind Deanna, she hated this place. Deanna looked at her and sighed heavily "it sure reeks in here!"

"Yeah," replied Cassie.

"You're so cute when your shy," Deanna told her, to which Cassie scowled at her. "Wait shush," Deanna hushed her as Cassie opened her mouth. Shouting came from the next room, the blonde guy and someone who sounded much older. It was almost like Lucy and Michele the way their voices got higher and higher. The blonde guy stamped out and glared at Deanna "you want a job? You can have mine!" He spat at her and stamped out the front like it was no one's business.

The older guy came out after him, he looked about Bobbie's age and had the most dominant hairline Deanna had ever scene. He sighed and rolled his eyes as if to say 'bloody teenagers'. "What can do for you ladies?"

"Well apparently I work here now!" Chirped Deanna.

"Never mind him, Joe throws his fit of temper tantrums. He'll be back in an hour I promise you," the man told her in good humour

"Fire his ass!" Laughed Deanna "my friend here is worth a billion Joes,"

"If only I could!" The man chuckled "Joe is my son,"

"This place a family owned place then?"

"Sure is! Three generations now,"

"Wow, so that would be your grandfather's then?"

"My wife's,"

"Oh! A trophy husband are you?"

"I guess you could call me that!"

"So where is the missus?"

"In her grave,"

"Ah," Deanna sat down up on a bar stool, and then Cassie followed her "I'm Deanna and this is Cassie, " she introduced. Cassie smiled and nodded at him.

"Ian," he smiled back "so who's with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Deanna asked.

"This is the middle of no where and neither of yous look older then 16,"

"Our mom kicked us out for a month," lied Deanna "she said 'you two are too spoilt and you gotta learn what's it's like in the real world!'. Then she gave us twenty dollars and told us we have to learn what's it like in the real world!"

"So your looking for work at bars?"

"It looked interesting," Deanna smiled.

"You know I could do you a deal," Ian told them "you can work here for the month if you promise me this,"

"What?" The smile from Deanna's face had left.

"If a customer hollers at you, just call me. If a customer attacks you, call me. If a customer does anything against you or your sister, just call me,"

"Thanks so much Ian!" Deanna grinned, "now Cassie and I have to call our mom,". She swept outside with Cassie shuffling after her.

Cassie was just so mad at Deanna, accepting that awful job without even looking at Cassie! That man would probably want to talk to their mom or someone after Deanna gave that big speech about their mothers tough love thingy. Or call her, since Deanna made it clear that it was an option.

"Deanna what were you thinking?!" Cassie whispered at her.

Deanna's smile dropped suddenly "I thought I did alright,"

"All right! Your lies had nothing but holes in them!"

"Hey, he only knows our first names, we got a trunk full of gass. We can take off whenever we want,"

"You know, I only just realised we are going to miss a whole bunch of school.'

"It's only monday,"

Cassie sighed and shook her head. "Deanna how are we going to survive?"

"With grace!"

Deanna smiled at her and went back inside. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Ian let them wait some people, Deanna was heavily tipped for her charisma and good humour. The day got dark and more and more customers came inside, Cassie was cat called too much times for her liking. She regretted wearing her regular dress since the shortness of it excited some of the men terribly.

They left at about 11pm and drove off to some concealed location nearly exactly like the night before.

"Deanna" Cassie said, taking off her plain whit blouse to expose a plain white t-shirt "when do you think we'll be sleeping in beds again?"

"When we're rich enough to rent out a motel,"

"Oh,"

"I never really properly appreciated my bed before. When we first moved in I missed sleeping in the impala."

"I heard them talking about Lucy in the bar," Cassie muttered, getting under yesterday's blanket "well not her the weather. They are more and more freak snow storms and heat waves. They think it's global warning but it's just so obvious,"

"I'm sorry all your family are psychopaths,"

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from your life,"

"What are you talking about? You saved me from my life! This is well more exciting then anything that ever happened there!"

"Your really nice to me Deanna, goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"


	6. Chapter 6

Deanna loved the road house. She loved the smell, she loved the noise, she even liked the sight. Sure she had only worked there for a day and a half but it felt like home. She found that she made a very good waitress. Smile, joke, flirt, wink, and you got 20% tip right there. Often more if the costumer was too drunk to do math properly. She made enough money that Cassie was able to buy enough food for at least a week.

Only Cassie hated it.

Deanna wasn't pretty like Cassie. The men looked at her as someone to drink and mess with. Cassie being in a dress with her long hair and pretty face had to get Ian to help her out of much too much horrible situation.

Ian also presented himself a threat as he very much wanted to call Cassie and Deanna's fabricated mother. Maybe he hoped that she would give Joe a job back in Kansas.

"Deanna we need to leave her a once," Cassie had whispered in an urgent voice at their break.

"Okay, okay. We'll go on Friday after he pays us,"

"No I need to go back before Lucy and Michele destroy each other,"

"And what'll you do? Kill them?" Deanna had scoffed, only looking at her friend's expression she knew she was considering it. "Cassie, it will sort itself out. And I gave up everything for you. I gave up school and Sammie and Bobbie, please tell me that wasn't in vain."

"That was stupid," Cassie said back. "You've only known me a week,"

"Hey that's longer then Romeo and Juliet,"

"They committed suicide,"

"And so did we."

"What?"

"You basically stabbed yourself with Andy, and I drank the poison with the note."

Cassie opened her mouth to say something to be interrupted by Ian shouting to get back to work.

 

Tuesday, their first full day working was over. Ian entertained some men wanting one last beer. They left the bar and the cold assaulted them.

"How much did you make?" Asked Cassie.

"Around eighty," replied Deanna. "If we keep this up we can afford one of those mighty fancy motels rooms!"

"Deanna we need to leave,"

"Friday Cassie,"

"You don't understand. I'm going to kill my sister tomorrow and I don't want it to be here,"

"Cassie you know you can always just not kill you sister,"

"Zara saw it."

"Can we talk about something other then your sisters for a change?" Deanna was getting increasingly annoyed "we ran away to get away from them. We don't have to stay here, but let's just wait until we get paid,"

Cassie nodded and they got into the car. Deanna got comfortable and she leaned forward to give Cassie a kiss.

"Ew stop being so gross," squealed a voice from the back. Both girls screamed, turning round to see Cassie's little sister Gabs. "Is this all you guys been doing for the last few days?"

"How did you know we were here?" Snapped Deanna.

"I just wanted to be in your car, you do know I'm high and powerful right?" Gabs shook her head a little and sighed.

"Gabriella Mason you should be helping Ursula and Zara," Cassie scowled.

"You're one talk! You killed Andy!”

"That was necessary. How is she?"

"Andy?" Replied Gabs “no idea, they put me to sleep after you left,”

Deanna was getting angrier and angrier at Gabs. How dare she? This was Deanna's car, the only thing she had. Gabs thought that she could just waltz in here? But she couldn't say any of this of course it was Cassie's little sister.

"Well Gabs," Cassie said "I think you should go back to help Zara and Ursula... Just don't tell them where we are,"

"No way! They bossed me around!"

"Well you can't be on your own,"

"Cassie, I'm twelve, I'm nearly a teenager, I'm pretty sure I can look after myself," Gabs scoffted.

"At least stay with Deanna and I for a while,"

"No."

Deanna was growing more and more impatient of Gabs' behavior. Cassie was letting her away with completely everything and she could see how stressed Cassie was already. Deanna just really wished to punch her in the face. "Why are you here?" Deanna snapped instead. "Please tell me you didn't just come to make your poor sister worry,"

"I came to warn you," scowled Gabs "daddy's looking for you. He has Lucy all ready for you,"

"Wait they need me to kill her?"

"It's a punishment for running away,"

Cassie crawled into her sleep-ball and started muttering "shit" over and over again under her breath.

Gabs suddenly beamed "you guys got food?"

Cassie slowly came out of her ball to get something for Gabs and Deanna. It really killed Deanna to see her like this but there was nothing she could do. Cassie handed them this package of mush. Gabs looked at it strangely and took a giant bite. She then pretended to hurl in the back seat.

"It tastes like-like-disgusting," she spat.

"Nice metaphors there Gabs," sang Deanna.

Gabs through her a glare and disappeared.

"Well," Cassie said after a pause "we are fucked,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the conversation I stole from a conversation with my friend(https://mobile.twitter.com/Tira_Jo) because I am the most original and creative person that ever existed


	7. Chapter 7

"Just do it!" The man shouted. About a week ago Cassie would have nodded and done as he did. Only this wasn't a week ago.

"No,"

"Castiel, I am your father. Do as I say,"

"No,"

The man looked like he was about to explode. "Castiel, please. She's a menace to society,"

"I am not going to kill a anyone,"

Cassie looked around, they were in Cassie's old room. She was sitting very much comfortably on her bad with her unconscious sister. The man towered over her with Ursula right behind him. She said she there to make sure Cassie didn't make a run for it, but it was all too obvious her true intention was gossip.

"Castiel, if you continue to be disobedient I will do away with your pet,"

"I don't care,"

"Okay then. Rafael!" The man called. In came Rafi carrying the sleeping Deanna. She grunted under the weight and threw the girl on the bed beside Cassie.

"Now Castiel you are in a bit of trouble," the man said "for one you murdered an innocent child," the man looked at Cassie for a reaction, to which she gave none. She had seen Andy goo-goo-gah-gah-ing earlier. "Then you told an outsider about us and ran away with such outsider. Putting us in a very uncomfortable position," Cassie continued to glare at him "and then, when we find you on the side of the road, saving you from a life of poverty, you threaten to murder your little sister!" The man gave a little half laugh "and now, after accepting you back into my home, you do against me!"

"I do what has to be done!" Cassie shouted at him.

"Do as I say!" The man spat at her "Rafael apply an amp,"

Rafael reached over to Deanna and touched her forehead. Deanna's short hair stood on edge.

"What are you doing!!!" Yelled Cassie, she tore Rafi from Deanna. Rafi didn't resist her, quiet the opposite. She looked...frightened of Cassie. Well she must be, this was the first time she saw her properly angry. Cassie's hand twitched. The man tried to attack her only Cassie blasted his brains out before he could pin her down.

Rafi screamed and ran for her life. Ursula turned to the door.

"No." Demanded Cassie "fix her first,"

Ursula tenderly made her way around Cassie and touched Deanna head, Cassie could see her groaning and stretching as one does as they wake from a long sleep.

"Thank you Ursula," Cassie replied "Michele will be head of the home now. She is to take the role of father. Tell her this. If you take advantage of the children or disrupt the community again, I will be back,"

Ursula nodded and ran out of the room.

Cassie went over to Deanna who's eyes were beginning to flutter.

"This isn't the impala," she murmured.

"No, we're in my home,"

"Wait what day is it?"

"Wednesday,"

"I'm confused."

"My sisters found us around one am. You were asleep and Ursula bewitched you. The man...he....I've taken care of it," Cassie did not want Deanna thinking she was some sort of crazy murderer. Only Deanna saw the body.

"Cassie you fucked up,"

"I know,"

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure,"

Deanna sighed and sat up on Cassie's bed. "Do you want to go back to Ian and Joe's?"

Cassie started to cry agin, she couldn't help it. Everything that could have gone bad had somehow managed to. It didn't help it that Deanna stood up and started to hug her

"Don’t worry Cassie," Deanna whispered "it’s going to be okay,"

“No it’s not!!” Cassie sobbed “It won’t! I’ve done what I really shouldn’t have and now I’m going to pay for it!”

“Cassie you’re free!” Deanna exclaimed “No one’s going to go after you, you can live your life as you always wanted!”

“I don’t deserve it,” Cassie sniffed.

“Don’t be stupid,”

“I’m not! I should stay here and help,”

“Do as you want, I going back to the road house…it would be alot more fun if you came with me,”

“I always come when you call,”

 

Cassie loved Deanna. Like properly, not puppy love at all. She was in Deanna’s house again, it was always extremly warm and very messy, even more so then when she was there last.

“So your not pregnant?” Bobbie asked Deanna.

“No,”

“And you don’t do drugs?”

“No,”

“And you got a job?”

“Yes,”

“And your doing extremly well in this new job?”

“Yes,”

“And your supporting yourself and you friend?”

“Yes,”

“Then why are you back here buggin’ me?”

“I just wanted to tell you I was fine! Jesus Bobbie I thought I was being considerate!”

Bobbie threw Cassie a look that showed just how done she was Deanna. Cassie couldnt help but giggle, which was, as we know already, very much unlike her.

“We need you to pretend to be our mom,” Deanna said cutting to the chase “for about a day,”

“Deanna Winchester after all I’ve done for you, you still want more?”

“Sorry,”

“It is essential,” Cassie butted “please, we’ll be out from your hair after that.”

“But I like you girls, it would be a shame to not be able to have anyone around who leaches off me anymore,”

“Bobbie please!” Deanna whined “we need it to keep our jobs,”

“Why would you have jobs that you could only keep if I was your mom?”

“It’s a long story filled with heartbreak and pre-maretal sex,” Deanna said “please, you’ll get to meet our boss!”

Bobbie gave the girls the ‘I am so done with you guys face again, “All right, but I ain’t drivin’,”  
Publish


	8. Chapter 8

"I love your room," Cassie said very shyly "it's so cosy,"

"By cosy you mean small," is what Deanna wanted to say, but she didn't because it would upset Cassie. She looked at ease, sitting on Deanna's old bed like she belonged there. She was so pretty, like no, it's not fair, why did she get to have such a cute face, no. Before Cassie, Deanna would suspect such blue eyes were reserved for cartoon character. Cassie got even more comfortable and lay herself on Deanna's bed and began to giggle. 

"What's so funny?"

"Draw me like one of your French girls," Cassie giggled. Deanna rolled her eyes but smiled internally very hard.

"Cas you are such a chuckle face," she said lying down beside her.

"This a bit soon isn't it?" Cassie whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"We've only known each other a week and a half, and here we are. In bed together,"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we've already slept together three times," Deanna whispered back at her. Cassie began to giggle again, she turned to the ceiling. It was unfamiliar how happy Cassie made her feel.

But all of a suddenly the giggles stopped. Cassie's face went blank and almost sad, she turned back to Deanna who was growing worried.

"Gabriella knows about us. What would happen if she told my sisters?"

"Are you being serious? Cassie your sisters are fucking scared of you. Plus what would be wrong with them knowing?"

"I don't know, I just really like you,"

"And I really like you," Deanna brushed a piece of loose hair out of Cassie's eyes. Cassie snuggled closer to Deanna and leaned in for a kiss. Deanna met her half way and this make out session was so glorious it could have gone on forever.

Only it couldn't have, because Sam walked in. She probably had the best reaction that she could. A little of expression of "nope, not going to get involved in this shit,", a quick turn and a race down stairs.

"Shit, fuck, no, shit," Deanna muttered, getting up and rushing downstairs at record speed. "Sammy come back!" She hollered down the stairs. She caught Sam trying to leave "hey little sis' can I talk to you for a sec upstairs?" She smiled trying to play off her extreme embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm meeting Gabs at the cinema,"

"No your not, come with me," she grabbed Sam by her collar and pulled her upstairs. She shoved Sam back into her room. Cassie was sitting cross-legged on the bed, burying her head in a pillow. "Now Sammy,"

"You know Deanna I know your, em, gay,"

"No Sam, you don't understand!"

"Yes I do, I don't care,"

"Sam please let me explain..."

"You told me you were gay last year,"

"I did?"

"Yeah, St. Louis remember? You got really drunk and we were playing truth or date?"

"I remember the hangover,"

"Can I go now?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Deanna sighed.

Cassie was giggling again.

"Come on," Deanna smiled at her "help me pack more clothes, Bobbie will be back soon," Cassie completely ignored her and continued the giggles.

 

....

"Hey Cassie," whispered Deanna. "Cassie wake up,"

"Come on it's almost midnight," Cassie groaned.

They were back in the impala. Bobbie had dropped them to the roadhouse and talked to Ian for a bit, she got them permanent jobs and everything. Then Deanna and Cassie worked for a while, then they said goodbye to Bobbie and headed to the impala. They ate at Bobbie's expense at the road house, and trudged back to their car.

"Do you think Ian has a crush on Bobbie?"

"Obviously," Cassie muttered.

"Do you think Sam has a crush on Joe?"

"No, Sam is head over heels about Gabs,"

"True,"

"So, what happened in St. Louis?" Cassie asked.

"What?"

"That made you think you were gay?"

"Well for one thing I got giant crushes on girls, for another I had this haircut,"

"It all makes sense now,"

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long.  
> I ran away again and got banned from the internet -_-

A year past.

What? Cassie often said to herself, a whole year?!?

In fact she only realised she turned 16 two weeks later when she picked up a newspaper.

A lot had happened. They had bought:

3 dresses  
7 pairs of jeans  
10 t-shirts  
2 shirts  
2 pairs of pyjamas  
3 blankets  
200 bags of mush called food  
5 books  
1 fridge  
20 pies  
128 burgers  
100 bottles of water  
1 couch/bed  
28 motel rooms  
1 room

Cassie, as we know, hated the roadhouse. She had secured a job in a supermarket. Wow, a supermarket! Such excitement, cleaning floors, stocking shelves, scanning goods, packing bags. Life could not be more of a whirlwind of stimulus.

But in all seriousness she loved her job, it even got her a few babysitting jobs. Only now she wasn't working, she was trying to enjoy her day off.

"Oh look at you and your resting," Deanna smirked at from across the room. All they owned was in this room. It was about as big as Cassie's old room from the home, though it smelled like someone died in it. It was directly above Cassie's shop and it was extremely cheap.

"Ask Ian if he can let you off,"

"Are you crazy? All the depressed middle-aged men will be there, and they tip me loads,"

"I think they just be in love with you,"

"They must be," Deanna smiled at her and grabbed her coat, then she was gone. Cassie stretched out on to her bed. It was recent the bed. It took ten months of scraping and saving to afford it, 200 dollars. To be fair it doubled as a couch. It barely fit in the room, which would have been entirely bare but the few books in the corner. And the pitifully tiny box they called the fridge, it only ever contained the cheap mush from the store and always a pie.

It was an addiction of Deanna's Cassie figured out fairly quickly. She just loved pie, took it in be the bucket. Cassie used to laugh at this at first, thinking she was far too clever to ever become addicted to anything. This was when she found about how dependent she was on red meat. Deanna still didn't know that Cassie bought herself a burger every second day, but she still did.

Cassie got up to pick up a book when there was a knock at the door. A rattle more the a knock, the person was nervous, so it couldn't of been Deanna. Cassie stood frozen, not sure if she should just pretend she wasn't here. The knock came again, more persistent this time. Then the person took a few steps and began to cry. It was a girl, a young one. The girl sighed sadly and Cassie recognised the voice.he tore open the door and screamed "Sam!"

 

Sam had a long story, much too long for me to write, probably would take about seven books and eight movies. In short, her dad was realised and went for custody over Sam, which was granted seeing as he served his sentence and was "a new man" and shouldn't be kept from his daughter. Sam disagreed and got Gabs to bring her here.

"So where's Gabs?"

"She lives in someplace in the west, she comes over ever so often for updates,"

"Why didn't you just follow her there?"

"I'm worried for Deanna," Sam explained

"Deanna can fend for herself,"

"Not against dad, she loved him so much. So much she couldn't see his faults,"

"But she ran away?"

"No I ran away and she followed me,"

Cassie buried her head in her hands "are you going to be staying here?"

"Well, yeah. Don't worry I'll work!"

"No, you can't. It's against the law to employ twelve year olds. And you need to go to school,"

"You don't go to school,"

"Sam, please, don't question the extremely frequent plot holes in this fic,"

"Like how your character is all over the place?"

"Yeah, and how none of this really makes any sense,"

"I mean who would lodge two 16 year olds?"

"Deanna looks old, but not that old,"

Cassie and Sam picked more at this poorly written fic, much to the annoyance to the author.

"Guys, come on enough," the author complained.

"Shut your whore mouth," Cassie snapped(showing off her all over the place character) "you're the reason we 're in this mess. We could have been spared, you could have let us have a happy life."

"Just send Sam back to her dad, I'll send him back to jail in a fortnight or so,"

"Really?" Cassie said quiet cautiously "no more trouble? No more of my old siblings? You just left a bunch of extremely powerful kids on there own fir a whole year and you don't think they'll come for us?"

"That's a good idea actually," the author said to herself.

"No, wait no, I take it back!"

"Thanks Cassie, I was afraid this story was getting domestic,"

"Who doesn't like domestic? Everyone lives happily ever after!"

"I prefer adventures full of death and heartbreak,"

"Your a monster,"

"I'm a writer,"


	10. Chapter 10

If you have felt angry, which you probably have, you know how much of a distasteful and ugly emotion to feel. Cassie's sisters were the best at getting her to feel it.

"Hello Anna," Cassie's old sister said as she walked up the Deanna in the road house. Deanna was busy wiping down the counter.

"That's not my name,"

"None of my concern," the sister replied sitting herself down opposite Deanna. "A water please,"

Deanna continued to glare as she pulled out a bottle and planted it down in front of the sister.

"Castiel really has the friendliest friends!" The sister exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Deanna snapped.

"I want to get away of coarse! Gabriella and Cassie are having the greatest time while it was stuck in that darn cage. Plus everyone stole MY ideas and I got none of the fun!"

"Leave Cassie alone, she is done with you," Deanna spat.

"Excuse you but she is my little sister and I love her!"

"You don't love her you use-" Deanna was about to shout abuse at the bitch ahead of her but Cassie rushed into the restaurant with the most worried look on her face. This proceeded to turn into pure terror when she saw her sister.

"Hey sis!" The sister smiled.

"Lucifer!" Cassie whispered. She straightened herself up and looked as fake as she did when with her family. "You look...nice"

"You've gotten fatter," Lucifer smiled.

"I can say the same for you,"

"Cassie you're so mean! You know I'm sensitive about my weight!"

"Please leave Lucy,"

"I came to warn you, but if you are going to be horrid I'll be on my way," Lucy got up in a hoot leaving the bottle of water that Deanna had gotten her.

"Wait Lucy! Warn me about what?"

"You are literally the worst sister anyone could have! I come all this way and you are just plain rude to me!" She said in a huff.

"I'm sorry Lucy, you're right. I shouldn't have been so mean to you, I'm really really sorry." Cassie said, just telling her what she wanted to hear was extremely easy.

"Okay," Lucy said sniffing overdramaticly. "I guess I can tell you,"

She just stood there with Cassie practically begging the information out of her. Deanna really wished she could just slap her hard across the face, but that didn't seem like it would end well.

"Michele wants you,"

They stood in silence for an awful long time.

"Why?" Cassie blurted suddenly.

"She wants to leave,"

"But why does she want me?"

"Because Zara won't take care of the home!"

"So I have to go back?!?! Who do they think they are! I'm happy here!"

"Cassie, stop being so over dramatic," Lucy sighed "you are really too selfish! I will be on my way," and then she was gone.

Ian decided this would be the perfect time to check up on his waitress and her sister. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Cassie's sister," Deanna told him with a smile.

"So your sister too?" Ian said slightly confused.

"Huh? Oh yes!" Deanna said remembering her lie from the year before "she and Cassie were so close I almost forget that Lucy is in fact my sister!" Deanna smiled at her obviously fake story. Ian just gave her an odd look and went back to his work.

"Deanna we have to leave," Cassie whispered in the utmost importance.

"Okay okay, my shift ends in twenty minutes."

"Not the road house, here, this town. We have to go!"

"Why?" Deanna exclaimed. It was the thing with Cassie that irked Deanna a bit, the extravagance. With everything they did Cassie was always ' go big or go home,'.

"Michele, I can't go home I can't!"

"Calm down Cassie, we have a life here. We don't want to lose that,"

"No! They have Ursula and Rafi! They'll do what they did last time to you!"

"They only put me to sleep last time," Deanna replied calmly.

"They almost killed you in your sleep!" Cassie said back, her voice breaking the tiniest bit "they could kill you this time,"

"They almost killed me?!?"

"Yes. And then I killed him,"

"You killed for me?"

"Yes, I don't want to do it again," Cassie straightened up and started to leave. " I'll meet you in impala in half an hour,"

"See you then," Deanna called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all I'm sorry I took 5000000000 years to upload I've been on a "family-fun" holiday with NO WIFI


End file.
